


time is the fire in which we burn

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She collects watches because they remind her of him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	time is the fire in which we burn

She collects watches because they remind her of him.

They lay scattered haphazardly on her dresser, wrist watches, pocket watches, watches on necklaces and watches on keychains.

They all work and some of them tick and the ticking is discordant, none of them marking the seconds in the same instant.

It wasn't anything she ever intended to do, she didn't wake up one morning with a plan in mind. She was out one day, for no particular reason, and noticed the watch in the window of an antique shop. Nothing terribly remarkable about it, but it struck something in her and she bought it.

From there it began and now her collection covers the dresser surface.

Sometimes she sits and stares at them, wondering which one will be the one that marks his return. Which one will flip the minute or sound its next tick when she hears those engines that signal he's coming for her?

The ticking fills her mind, pervades her dreams, and she wonders once, just once, if this is what going mad feels like.

The ticking is a comfort though, and the watch faces glitter in the lamp light, shimmering before her eyes and she is calm. Waiting.

Tick.

Tick.

_Tick._


End file.
